Ryona's One and Only Master
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because Ryobi is the one and only master Ryona will ever need. She knows this, and so does Ryona. And they relish in it. What they had was wrong on so many levels, but they don't care at all. Ryobi is Ryona's master and they love it that way. Twincest is wincest and love. Plus smexy. Read'n Enjoy !


**Ryona's One and Only Master**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

What they had was uncommon. It was unorthodox. Their relationship was _so_ insanely wrong in just about every form of society, but in Ryobi's honest opinion? All the haters and socially and politically-correct people could just fuck right off.

Besides, nobody that Ryobi and Ryona knew and fought beside was a saint. Every single female shinobi around them was a raging lesbian, for instance. So what if she and her twin took it one step beyond, huh?

What she and Ryona had was a wonderful thing and they relished in it without an ounce of shame, but of course, Ryobi was careful not to actually speak it out-loud. She was too full of pride for that, but still, Ryona was not one to complain. In fact, the blonde preferred it that way. She liked it when Ryobi played hard to get and Ryona liked that challenge, pleasing her little sister to earn and relish in her praise.

"You keep on yapping about getting a master! Don't make me laugh, you mutt! You know you're not fooling anyone! You know that, right?!" Ryobi taunted her big sister as she used the wall behind her as support to remain standing and keep her legs spread open enough for Ryona to comfortably lick Ryobi's pussy as she knelt between her big sister's thighs.

Ryobi's lips were firmly curled into a smile as she looked down below to meet Ryona's hazy heterochromatic gaze; blue and green looking into green and blue in the most lewd way possible.

The blonde was clad in her Shinobi Transformation fetishistic angel outfit as she licked Ryobi's pussy with abandon. The top part of her outfit was torn to shreds, leaving her huge breasts hanging and their hardened peaks aching for the white nipple pasties Ryobi had slapped on earlier to be removed already. Also, her hands were free yet firmly planted on the ground; palms sweating and fingers twitching, aching to use her hands to please either Ryobi or herself, or both, but her older sister gave her the warning not to use her hands _or else._

Ryobi, meanwhile, was wearing a grey corset connected to black thigh-high stockings via grey garter straps, plus black gloves that reached past her elbows and black flats. Of course, she donned no panties or bra whatsoever.

"C'mon, mutt! Answer me!" Ryobi demanded and moved one gloved hand to grab Ryona by the back of her head and pulled her face away from her drenched, throbbing pussy via a handful of Ryona's blonde locks. The older woman let off a cry of bliss at the rough treatment and a breathy moan of need upon being pulled away from the well of love juice between her sister's legs.

"Ahhh~! YES! Yes, Ryobi-chan! I'm just a big, dirty liar! Yaaahh~!" She gazed into her twin's eyes as she spoke every word. Her masochist heart swelled at the approval hidden in Ryobi's smug grin.

"Yes, you are. You're a filthy, slutty, big-titty mutt of a liar! What should I do with you, huh~?" Ryobi taunted yet again and before Ryona could answer her rhetorical question, Ryobi pushed her sister's cute, messy face back into her pussy and she moaned with delight after Ryona cried out and moaned into her snatch after the hard slap Ryobi landed on Ryona's bubble butt. "Get your ass in the air, mutt!"

The older twin obliged like a good, obedient girl and did as Ryobi commanded, readjusting her body to now support herself on all fours as she ate her twin's pussy and she even shook her booty a bit as a clear invitation for Ryobi to do whatever she wanted. Then, both sisters cried out with white-hot pleasure, a joint cry triggered by Ryona, who screamed with surprise pain-pleasure into her sister's womanhood after Ryobi shifted her torso to bend over Ryona and suddenly jam her index and middle fingers all the way to the knuckles into the blonde's asshole and then, stir her up good and nearly make the masochistic girl go mad with pleasure, pumping her fingers in and out of the tight hole between Ryona's ass cheeks and curling the digits inside, stirring her little sister's backside to her heart's content.

The twins panted and gasped and let out all sorts of incredibly arousing sounds as Ryona did her best not to get lost in her own pleasure as Ryobi fingered her butt and pleasure her sister in equal measure by ravenously eating her pussy, keeping her face buried in Ryobi's crotch as she licked, sucked, kissed and nibbled on her sister's delicious, drenched nether lips. The harder and faster Ryobi finger-fucked Ryona's ass, the more urgent and deeper the little sister dived into her little sister's pussy, all a beautiful and sexy cycle.

Eventually, neither woman could take anymore pleasure and they screamed with bliss as simultaneous orgasms tore through their nubile, beautiful ninja girl bodies.

After an endless few seconds of bliss, the two sisters went limp on the floor, with Ryona slumped in Ryobi's lap. After it was over, Ryona idly reminded herself to reciprocate the sweet, gentle, deep kiss Ryobi gave her, a kiss where Ryobi tasted every bit of herself as her tongue coiled with Ryona's.

After pulling away, Ryobi cradled Ryona's face in her gloved hands, idly wiping off a subtle trail of love juice dripping from the blonde's chin.

"You know _I_ am your one and only master, Ryona. You know you'll never need a master other than me." Ryobi grinned as she spoke and Ryona cooed with desire and warm pleasure in Ryobi's face as her beloved little sister moved both hands to slowly and gently squeeze and grope her bountiful breasts.

"Aaaahhh~! Yes, yes! Yes, Ryobi-chan! You're the only master for Ryona! Thank you Ryobi-samaaaa~!" The busty blonde declared her love and loyalty to Ryobi out loud before leaning in to kiss her again, this time a hot, wet mashing of lips as the younger twin caressed Ryona's chest.

The blonde whined with need when she felt Ryobi's hands leave her hot, soft assets and she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to blink in confusion when she felt a dog collar being secured around her neck…and then, a switch in positions had Ryona's body burning and her ass twitching as it was now Ryobi on her hands and knees, granting Ryona a completely unobstructed view of her ass; her pale, smooth, soft cheeks and her dripping pussy and other hole nestled between the slick buttocks.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?! Eat your Mistress' asshole, mutt!" And thus, Ryona's face went up with a blazing-hot blush after Ryobi tugged on the black leather leash attached to the dog collar she had put on her just a moment ago, ending with Ryona's mouth landing straight into the puckered hole above Ryobi's pussy.

Needless to say, Ryona wasted no time in following her mistress' command, finally moving her hands to get a better grip on Ryobi's hips and then, pierce her ass with her tongue. The younger sister cried out with bliss and approval of her busty older sister's rimming skills and Ryona herself was rewarded by Ryobi in the form of the intense buzzing of the vibrator that had been buried in Ryona's pussy since the very beginning, just now starting to do its job as Ryobi dialed up the intensity from zero to maximum in the blink of an eye.

Ryona's pristine-white panties were now completely and utterly ruined by her juices squirting and splashing from her pussy, whose walls clamped down on the vibrator inside her. Of course, this surge of pleasure echoed from Ryona's eager, skilled mouth and tongue straight into her younger sister/mistress' anus as she worked her oral magic three times more urgently than before.

The female fluids squirting out of Ryobi's pussy had Ryona's chin drenched and dripping as the blonde ravenously ate her little twin's asshole while she used her hands to grope and knead the supple, yielding flesh of Ryobi's ass cheeks for added stimulation.

Sounds of pleasure echoed off the ninja twins' bedroom walls as they indulged in their incestuous bout, one of many for a long time now.

Hazy eyes, twitching muscles, heaving breasts, sweat-slicked bodies clad in fetishistic clothing, the intense buzzing of a sex toy, the heat became unbearable and the two twins in love finally reached an orgasm that shook their toes and made them see stars behind their closed eyes as the white-hot pleasure tore through their bodies.

A short eternity later, it was over and Ryona was completely knocked out by the orgasmic experience while it took the last of Ryobi's waking strength to switch off the toy inside Ryona and delicately pull it out and put it back in the drawers of her nightstand (not without licking it clean of her big sister's pussy juices) and then, maneuver Ryona's beautiful body on their bed to spoon her, back-to-front, her arms nice and secure around the blonde's slim waist.

The brunette twin leaned in to nuzzle the blonde twin's hair from her ear and whisper into it:

"You were great. Your Mistress Ryobi loves you, Ryona…I love you, _Nee-san._ Never forget that…and never forget that you are _mine~"_ Ryobi purred and she took her twin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The blonde returned the gesture in her sleep. Ryobi giggled softly and kissed her twin on the cheek before burying her face in Ryona's silky blonde locks and join her sister in blissful, contended sleep.

 _FIN_

 _For my awesome friend, Roxius. This one's for you, brotha'. :3 Also, a shout-out to EasyGo, for being an awesome "Senran Kagura" story writer and perv, like all of us! :3_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
